


Sometimes change is good

by YGJK97



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Broken!Larry, Little bit of angst, M/M, OT5, Slightly - Freeform, girl!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-16 14:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2272899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YGJK97/pseuds/YGJK97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was supposed to be another morning like any other, they were about to go on a three week vacation. But of course something happens to him. Seriously, sometimes he wondered if God was literally picking him out. </p><p>In other words: Harry wakes up one morning as a girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 'Good morning   sunshine!'

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter is pretty short, more like an experimental piece, this fic takes place during their latest tour 'Where we are', and it is place with the rumors that Harry isn't getting along with Louis and Zayn. Enjoy~

Prologue: 

 

The sun shone through the room persistently easily bypassing the see through curtains, the man occupying the king-sized bed groaned and began to shift on top of the bed trying to ignore both the sunlight and the sudden noise of his phone that indicated that it was time to awake. In about a minute, after listening to the insistence of his phone, a curly head popped out from the sheets in a tangled mess as squinted green eyes gazed out into the lite room. Yawning loudly, he vaguely wondered if he should just throw his phone to shut it off, but decided against it just in case he ended up breaking it and finally giving the management a heart attack. 

Although the last prospect sounded highly amusing and entertaining. 

He grabbed the phone from the nightstand and turned it off easily without even glancing at it, his eyes was still having a hard time opening and his body felt sore from all the latest concerts and lack of sleep. Licking his lips, while inwardly grimacing at the foul taste in his mouth, he stood from the bed and stretched out his limbs before pausing- something felt a little…weird? It was as if he lost some of his height. 

Shaking his head he decided to just blame it on his delusional and hung over head after all he had way too much to drink last night; plus he refused to even open his eyes further he didn't want the sun light blinding him more then it already had. He easily made his way over toward his bathroom, the urge to piss easily overwhelming him, plus his head was pounding so hard that he could barely think straight. Damn Niall and his Irish cravings! 

Walking over toward the toilet seat he easily lifted it up and began to remove his pants while letting out a loud yawn, just as he reached his briefs he froze and his eyes popped open involuntarily. 

Since when was his briefs so loose? 

Honestly, if you were to ask him what went through his head at the moment it would be simple: imagine your home alone, its dark everywhere but inside your room where the tv is playing and you suddenly hear your name being called in a whisper. Curiously you get up to check out but you can't help the goosebumps rising on your body, though when you turn on the light there is no one there. Once again your ready to return to your room scolding yourself for you stupidity, though once again you hear it and as you turn around to the darkened room you could vaguely see a shadow of someone in the back. 

That's exactly how he felt, once his eyes trailed straight down toward where his cock was supposed to be and say nothing but empty space that was smooth and had no hair, a (way too high) scream tore its way through his throat as he felt his vision turn to black. Before he hits the ground though there is one lingering thought that enters his mind. 

'He, Harry Styles, was absolutely fucked'


	2. "Oh shit!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Niall's the first to discover his transformation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, I have a bad habit of procrastinating- in everything and now that school is back…yeah, things might get tough. 
> 
> But enjoy~

The sound of his name being called awoken him, though the blinding headache was blocking some of it out. With a groan Harry attempted to sit up but stopped when his whole body protested, the voice still calling him sounded vaguely like Niall and it was in a pretty urgent tone, but the morning he had just had flashed through his mind and he looked down with a grimace. Once he saw that what he had witnessed earlier was very much still there he let out a whine and slumped his head back down. 

"Oh fuck" he moaned from the pain and his latest predicament, after a moment of just laying on the bathroom floor and listening to Niall's insistent calls, he decided it was best if he stood up and face it like a man- well, like a woman in this case. He stood up cautiously, grasping onto the mirror to steady himself, and peered up at it only to let out a loud girlish squeal when he realized 'that holy shit, he was short as fuck!'.

He at least lost a few inches, his 6'0 height was now shortened to about 5'6, leaving him shorter then most of the guys in the band. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" Harry cursed, clutching his chest when he felt a panic attack about to arise, although right after that he let go of his chest with another girlish yell when he felt tender flesh come in contact with his hand. Suddenly, before Harry could fully recuperate, the bathroom door was thrust open and a frantic looking Niall burst inside. 

He could guess that both of them looked like a mess at the moment, him using one hand to clutch onto the toilet seat while the other still held onto the sink using it as leverage, his black curly hair disarrayed with his green eyes wide with fear. Niall looked as if he had ran a marathon, with his blonde hair practically sticking up in every corner, his chest heaving heavily and his baby blue eyes glistened over with worry- it was almost laughable, except the situation wasn't the best to laugh in. 

He watched Niall cautiously, waiting for the Irish lad to finally realize what he was seeing. It took a moment or two before Niall could actually register what he was witnessing and when he did come to a realization he asked carefully "H-Harry?" Swallowing a whole bunch of saliva he stuttered out as a response "Niall listen…" he cringed when his voice sounded too sugary to be his own, but it seemed that, that was the only confirmation Niall needed as the blonde practically started to hyperventilate on his own "Oh shit Harry-  
"Listen Nialler, I don't know what happened-  
"Your bald spot is gone" everything paused as Niall's blue eyes stayed glued to where Harry's bald spot used to be, Harry blinked at him in response- he didn't know whether to be angry, elated or offended. 

He decided angry was the way to go, after all he felt as if he was about to faint after the transformation he just had. "Niall!"  
"Sorry lad- I mean lass, but you've been fussing over that spot for the past two months"  
"Niall please…" Harry whined standing up and ignoring the slight ache coming from his arse. When he did stand up he saw Niall's face flush red before a laugh burst from his lips "Jesus Christ mate, your so bloody short!" Thinking about it, Niall did look like a giant from where he was standing. "Niall!" Harry scolded though he was sure it lost its usual effect, considering his vocal pitch was much higher then it was before. 

Harry stomped out the bathroom leaving a breathless Niall behind, though as soon as he did leave the bathroom the giggling had stopped making Harry tense for some unknown reason. Turning only his head he watched as Niall's eyes looked him up and down before a whispered "Oh shit Harry" left the blonde's lips. "Yeah I know" Harry replied but was stopped again in disbelief when Niall whispered "Your arse is ravishing"  
"Niall-  
"Can I have permission to call ya' Harriet now?"  
"Niall!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone's curious about Niall's mundane reaction, well I'm delighted to tell you- it isn't staying that way. Niall still hasn't mentally absorbed the fact that Harry is in fact a girl, so his real genuine response will come when Liam's does~  
> Ps: Fireproof is AWESOME! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter~


	3. He's really a girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liam is finally told, Louis and Zayn are finally mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't exactly edit, so sorry for any grammatical errors.

It was around 3 in the afternoon and Harry still couldn't adjust to being a girl, then again it would be close to impossible for anyone to just adjust to such a drastic change in one day. Niall had been gracious enough to stay with him, though he would add in a snipe here and there. 

At the moment both of them were scarfing down the food they had ordered and Harry was trying not to shift from being uncomfortable in his new body. "So mate, I was thinking that maybe we should tell Li'" Harry immediately choked on his soda and began to sputter as he tried to get himself to breathe properly. He was already feeling humiliated with just him and Niall knowing, he couldn't even imagine how he would feel when Liam found out. Although he was pretty sure that he would give Liam a heart attack- probably make him go completely bald. 

"No" Harry spat out once he regained some of his dignity, Niall rolled his eyes and put his pizza down as he began to scold Harry "Listen Haz, right now isn't the time to be freaking out about other people's reaction to your sudden predicament" 'Jesus, he forgot how deep Niall could go' "I mean for God's sakes mate your a bloody girl with the whole set- nice boobs, a ravishing ass and a vagina!" And then he remembered how fast Niall could ruin it. 

Harry groaned and sprawled onto the floor eagle style, ignoring the way his sweats practically felt uncomfortable at how baggy and big it was. Silence spread between the two of them, Harry just stayed listening to their breathing that seemed to be going to the same rhythm "Listen Harry we have to tell Li', he's the most responsible and we can't leave you like this for three weeks, it's worrying" 

Harry closed his eyes because he knew Niall was right, this couldn't stay between the two of them for the next three weeks, what happened if he didn't change back? Harry Styles was no procrastinator if he could help it, if they wanted to figure out a way for him to change back to normal they would need Liam. He was the most level headed and logical one in the group, they needed him. 

"Ok Nialler, let's call him up" Harry decided sitting up abruptly as the first genuine smile tugged at his lips once he met Niall's beaming smile. 

~ 30 minutes later  
"HOLY MOTHER OF GOD!" Liam shouted once he entered the room and his brown eyes landed on Harry. Harry grimaced while Niall quickly shut the hotel room door behind him.  
"Harry- oh God, Harry what happened?" Liam demanded softly as he practically flew over toward him with concern, although he didn't touch Harry at all. 

It stung a little at how hesitant Liam was to touch him, Niall was the same way as well and it hurt because he really wanted comfort at the moment.  
"I don't know, I woke up like this" Harry said with a shrug, despite the move being nonchalant, all three men in the room knew it was anything but ok. 

"Oh lord, Harry your voice has changed also"  
"Yeah, don't remind me"  
"What are we going to do Haz? This is like the impossible coming true- literally! We need to tell Zayn and Louis-  
"No, fuck no! That's completely out of the question!" Harry shouted standing up from the bed, his green eyes crazed and his body practically trembling from just the thought. 'Anyone but them- anyone but Louis' Harry subconsciously thought. 

Harry wasn't on good terms with the two members, especially with Louis; who he had been arguing with for the past three months. Ever since they split its been a war zone between them and it hasn't cooled down at all.  
"Harry, you have to realize how serious this is" Liam pleaded, trying to get the curly haired lad to see reason but Harry shook his head, ignoring how his hair could suddenly caress his shoulder blades. 

"No, and that's final!" Harry growled before stomping over toward the bathroom and slamming the door shut roughly. Unbeknownst to him Niall was already contacting Louis and Zayn, because even if Harry never said it aloud, even if Harry refused vehemently, there was no one who could comfort him the way Louis does. There was no one who knew Harry the way Louis did. And Harry needed that right this second. 

Harry needed Louis, even if he didn't want to admit it. They both needed each other, even if they didn't want to admit it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm buzzing with excitement because I'm literally watching 'How to get away with murder' I've been waiting a good month for this show~ anyway I hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Uhh, hoped you enjoyed~ also  
> R.I.P Harry's Grandma, she's hopefully in a better place.


End file.
